The Big Bird Theory
The Big Bird Theory is a crossover between the Big Bang Theory ''and Big Bird from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street ''Sesame Street]. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 3 (81): Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory. Summary Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper are tired of their show and escape to Sesame Street. References *The Shining 1921 Ball Picture *Zune *''Star Wars'' Category:Cartoon segments Category:TV parodies Category:TV segments Category:Segments MAD References *Swisster *'The Poop-seidon Adventure' *'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Rental Floss *'That's What Super Friends Are For' *'Raising a New Hope' Characters *Leonard Hofstadter, Ph.D / Johnny Galecki *Sheldon Cooper *Big Bird *Ernie and Bert *Maria *Talking equation *Cookie Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Prairie Dawn *Amy Poheler *Conan O'Brien *Sofia Vergara Transcript (The sketch starts with Leonard and Sheldon on the couch.) Leonard Hofstadter, PHD: I can't take this anymore, Sheldon! (Laugh track) Sheldon Cooper: '''You mean the way they make us dress up like nerds from the 1980's? '''Leonard: '''No. (Laugh track) '''Sheldon: '''The hairstyles? '''Leonard: '''No. (Laugh track) '''Sheldon: '''The demonic laugh track that plays after everything we say? (Laugh track) '''Leonard: '''No! It's Everything! After five seasons I can't take being here anymore! I want to be on some other show! (Laugh track) '''Sheldon: I figured as much, which is why I've been working on this formula. Leonard: What's this formula for? Sheldon: It's for what I call "New Root Beer", but for the purpose of this sketch, just push this button and watch. (Leonard does so, warping them both through shows until they hit a nest... and Leonard is in Bert's shirt and Sheldon is in Ernie's shirt!) Leonard: Where are we? Big Bird: Hi, guys! (Cheers) Leonard: Hang on, Big Bang Theory plus Sesame Street divided by MAD, carry the one-- Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! (Title card: The Big Bird Theory) Big Bird: I'm so excited you guys are here! I can't believe you got the formula to work. Sheldon: Big Bird was operating this experiment on the other side, when two of his friends got sick of being on this show. (Back to the couch. Bert is wearing the green jacket and red "ZUNE" T-shirt while Ernie is wearing the blue "GREEDO SHOT FIRST" T-shirt. Laugh track.) Bert: There it is again! (Laugh track) Ernie: Where is that laughing coming from? (Back on the street.) Leonard: Wait, so you're telling me you're a scientist? Big Bird: Are you kidding me? I count to 10, I can almost say a whole sentence in spanish. (Facing the screen) Me llamo es sopa. (My name is soup) (Maria facepalms and cries) Leonard: Well, I don't care! I just wanna go back home. Sheldon: You don't wanna go back there. Look how much better things are here! Leonard: How do you figure? Sheldon: Well, back at home, you just write numbers down. But in Sesame Street, the equations actually talk back. (Cuts to the equation) 5''': Hey, we're exhausted from hanging up here all day. Can we get down now? '''Big Bird: That's enough out of you! You understand me? 5''': Yes, Bird. '''Big Bird: I can't hear you! 5''': Yes, Bird. (Dramatic moment...) '''Big Bird: At ease! Leonard: (Whispering) Cree-py. Big Bird: What did you say, boy? Leonard: Sorry Bird! (Big Bird scratches his neck.) (Dramatic moment.) (Title card: The Big Bird Theory (Again)) Sheldon: It's a perfect fit! Everyone here has their own dopey one-dimensional catchphrase, too, like "bazinga"! (More cheers) Cookie Monster: Cookies cookies COOKIES! Oscar the Grouch: SCRAM! Prarie Dawn: Hi, I'm Prairie Dawn. (Music stops. Crying in the distance.) Big Bird: Oh, uh, Prairie Dawn? I don't think that's a catchphrase. Prarie Dawn: True, but it's catchier than "I'm Being Held Against My Will". Seriously, I'm Being Held Aganst My Will. (Title card: The Big Bird Theory (Yet Again)) Leonard: '''I still don't see how being on Sesame Street is better than being in The Big Bang Theory. '''Sheldon: '''Are you kidding me? They get much better guest stars than we do. '''Big Bird: '''Everyone visits Sesame Street! Look who's stopping by now! (cuts to Amy Poehler, Conan o' Brien, and Sofia Vergara) Look who's stopping by now! It's Amy Poehler, Conan O'Brien, and Sofia Vergara! (cuts back to Big Bird) And look! It's Johnny Galecki! (cuts to Johnny Galecki) '''Leonard: '''Wait, that's me! How can I be there and here at the same time?! '''Big Bird: '''You've always been here! I should know. I've always been here. (cuts to Big Bird at the 1921 Sesame Street ball) '''Leonard: '''I wanna get home! Please, Sheldon, can you tell me how to get away from Sesame Street?! '''Sheldon: '''Yes, it appears Big Bird and I have proven that the grass is always greener. This was just a little excersise to make you happy with what you have. Push this button. It should swap everyone back to where they belong. (Leonard pushes button and it swaps them back to their show) '''Leonard: '''Well, I guess we've learned a valuable lesson here today. '''Ernie: (Rises from behind the couch with Bert) Says you! No way we're going back to that crazy bird. Trivia *This is the 12th time Sesame Street showed up. *This is the second time the Big Bang Theory showed up. The first was the The Big Fang Theory. *Originally, the video exclusively on SesameStreet.org with original actors from Sesame Street along with actors from the Big Bang Theory, then moved to Cartoon Network Video with new actors and finally on TV with Wreck It Gandalph. There was also a preview of this on the Hollywood Reporter. *The whole rest of the Big Bang Theory cast didn't show up. Major letdown! *It's been revealed that Big Bird's a scientist after nearly 44 years. *In a Shyla dub when Big Bird said "My Name is Soup" in Spanish, the subtitles were removed and dubbed in English. *The black and white image of Big Bird titled "Sesame Street Ball 1921" is a reference to the ending scene of the 1980 film The Shining, in which the main charachter is revealed to have been at the hotel, he was staying in, forever. Category:Cartoon segments Category:TV parodies Category:TV segments Category:Segments